Dodo, l'enfant do
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: A missing scene from 'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child' when Scorpius and Albus are retrieved from the lake after the Dark World


Author's Notes: I know I haven't posted in AGES and I'm sorry. But finally after an eternity I'm back with a new genre. I recently watched The Cursed Child again and couldn't get this little one-shot out of my head. I know everyone's a little OOC but just bear with it. If you want me to do a missing scene series just let me know and I'll do my best. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own harry Potter and it's many franchises or anything affiliated with it. I also sadly don't own Draco or Scorpius *cries*

Struggling under the weight of the heavy military-like uniform of the dark world, Scorpius heaved himself to the surface of the water and searched franticly for the messy mop of jet black hair that would herald the safety and arrival of one Albus Potter. Seeing a few strands break the surface, Scorpius swam over to him and tackled him in the water, dragging them both back under.

"Whoa!"

"It's you! You're OK!" Scorpius cried, joy evident in his voice.

"You only saw me two minutes ago," Albus said, shaking his head to try and rid it of some of the water droplets. Scorpius glanced down at Albus' robes, punching the air when he saw the green and silver colour scheme.

"You're in Slytherin!" He yelled gleefully. Suddenly the two boys heard the thud thud of approaching footsteps and then shadowy figures began to form. Soon these figures quickly turned into their parents and Professor McGonagall.

"It's Harry Potter! And Hermione Granger! And McGonagall!"

"Scorpius are you ok?" Albus enquired, concerned for his friend's sanity.

"And Dad. My Dad. Hi Dad" Scorpius said, his tirade losing steam quickly.

"Hello, Scorpius" Draco answered, worry gleaming in his eyes as he took in his son's bedraggled appearance. Both boys had begun to shiver by this point and so the adults extended arms and pulled them from the chilly waters of the Black Lake.

"D-d did it work?" Albus asked, his teeth chattering.

"No! We failed and it's amazing!" Scorpius' steam had apparently returned. Draco looked at his child in alarm, this really wasn't normal behaviour from Scorpius.

"Scorpius, you're shaking." Draco said as he took off his heavy wooden coat and draped it around Scorpius' thin, shaking form. Suddenly the reality of everything and the cold seemed to hit the two boys and they crumpled. Both Harry and Draco swooped in to catch them as they fell.

"I don't actually feel that well." Scorpius stated, matter-of-factly as he lay cradled in his father's warm arms. Draco pressed a concerned palm to his son's forehead and drew in breath through his teeth.

"I'm not surprised. You're burning up."

"So is Albus" Harry added, his palm also to his son's forehead. Ginny took off her cloak and laid it over Albus before kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry darling, it's all over." She cooed to him.

"Dad?" A quiet voice piped up from deep within the folds of Draco's coat.

"Yes, son?"

"I miss Mum." Scorpius admitted quietly, nestling closer to his father's warm, strong body. A small smile broke across Draco's face. He stroked the baby soft hair on Scorpius' head.

"Me too baby. Me too." The others looked on at the blond pair and realised just how hard it must have been for both of them; for Scorpius to lose his mother and for Draco to lose his wife.

Only snuffled breaths came from the boys for the remainder of the track back to the castle as both boys had succumbed to exhaustion and had fallen asleep. Ginny looked at the slumbering teens and smiled.

"They're so innocent like this," She said. Draco snorted,

"Innocent? We just picked them up from traveling in time _three times_ and you _still _say they're innocent? They're the least innocent teens on the planet." However, even as Draco was saying this there was a soft smile on his face as he looked into Scorpius's sleeping face.

"Still…I suppose you're right, they do look rather deceptively innocent."

"I'm inclined to agree with Draco on this one Gin." Harry said, pushing aside one of Albus' fringe that had fallen in front of his closed eyes. Soon the heavy, ornate stone doors of Hogwarts loomed in front of the small party.

"Let's get them up to the hospital wing, Poppy can check them over and make sure they're ok." Professor McGonagall said as the doors opened, the warm air beckoning the group.

—

Soon, both boys were snuggled under a small mountain of blankets and under the watchful eyes of their parents in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey whisked around the boys, taking temperatures, checking for broken bones, healing cuts and berating them the whole time.

"Honestly, going back in time _three times _what were you both thinking? You're lucky that all you escaped with are high temperatures, broken bones and a few cuts." She ranted as she went about seeing Albus' arm and trying to lower Scorpius' temperature, which was starting to reach dangerous levels.

Around an hour later Scorpius and Albus were fighting sleep and losing bitterly. Their parents sat beside them on the beds and helped to lull the boys to sleep.

Draco sat next to Scorpius' head on one of the hospital wing's rickety chairs and was tenderly carding a hand through Scorpius' feathery hair as he slept. Draco was murmuring a French lullaby under his breath as his son slumbered on.

"Dodo, l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Une poule blanche

Est là dans la grange.

Qui va faire un petit coco

Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.

Dodo, l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Tout le monde est sage

Dans le voisinage

Il est l'heure d'aller dormir

Le sommeil va bientôt venir."

"That's beautiful, Draco." Ginny said to the blond, causing him to spin around as though shocked. He seemed to slump under the pressure of what had just occurred.

"They're just boys, just children." He said in a strangled whisper.

"They're only little." Suddenly, Scorpius' forehead crinkled in an unhappy frown as he started to toss and turn, whimpering. Immediately, Draco was at his son's side trying to soothe him. At his father's touch, Scorpius jolted awake, eyes wide and fearful.

"Dad…" Scorpius launched himself into Draco's arms, seeking safety from the person he could always trust. Draco rubbed Scorpius' back as he shook with silent tears.

"It was so dark, everything was so dark and it was all wrong, that wasn't how it was meant to go. It wasn't meant to happen."

"What wasn't meant to happen, darling?"

"That world…nothing in there was meant to happen. We only wanted to set things right, not cause…that!" Scorpius was borderline hysterical now.

"I know Scor, I know." Hummed Draco.

_'__But I don't know, and I don't think I ever will,'_ Draco thought. How did his son get so far out of his reach?

Rocking Scorpius back and forth, Draco began to sing again,

"Dodo, l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientôt."

Fin


End file.
